Hint Furlock
Hint Furlock 'is the main charater of the video game, Tales of Destine. He plays as the hero in the game. Hint is depicted as a 25 year old man who seeks adventure to save his love interest, Jinx Nightbranch from the evil clutches of his archenemy, Pludo. His main weapon is a sword called Thornon. He is recognized by the scar on his left eye and his attitude. Appearances ''Tales of Destine Hint makes his first appearance in the game, Tales of Destine as the main charater and hero. He attempts to save his love interest Jinx Nightbranch from being taken as the bride of a evil warlock, Pludo. He goes from town to town to buy and earn souveniers that would help him defeat Pludo like extra lives and level ups for his moves. He then fights creatures in his way as boss battles and battling trainers for fun, which gives Hint level-ups for free. He then fights Pludo as his final boss battle. After defeating the evil lord Hint then rescues Jinx and returns her to her hometown. The game is for the Wii U and 3DS. ''Tales of Destine 2'' Coming soon. Story The game starts with Hint as a newborn on July 30. His father, Jarvis was a blacksmith who made a sword he called Thornon and put it in the cloth that the baby was sleeping in. He and Hint's mother, Myrna were killed by and evil warlock, Pludo. After that he destroys the house and took the baby to Zaranta Village where he finds the sword in the cloth and he uses it to give him a huge cut that ripped through his eye. The cut represented a warning that Pludo would someday kill him. Pludo then puts the sword back into the cloth and disappears while the baby cries. The crying was heard by a pheasant who took the baby to the village and raised it. 25 years later, he finds a velvet cloth that had a sword in it and the letter. It said that his parents were about to be killed and if somebody reads it, he or she would have to raise the newborn baby and let him know that he has his sword, Thornon when the time is right to defeat the evil lord who is about to kill his parents. The pheasant then finds out that his niece, Jinx Nightbranch has been captured by Pludo and he wants to marry her. Hint vows to the pheasant that he will rescue her as he starts his journey to find Jinx. Description In the game, he is seen wearing a dark gray tunic with a gray collar with a red jewel on it. He also wears a velvet and yellow cape in which another red jewel is holding it across his tunic. He has orange hair. He is recognized by the scar that runs through his left eyeball. He wears a black belt with a buckle with once again, another re jewel in it. Moveset *Earthquake'- Hint puts his sword in the ground really hard which makes deep crevasses. 30% HP damage *Slice''- Hint slashes his sword upwards and downward and then thrusts with it. Flames come with this attack of his. 20% HP damage. *''Combo''- Hint punches two times and then kicks. 5% damage *''Comet Dash''- Hint spins horazontally with his sword in front of him. 10% damage *''Quick Slash''- Hint points his sword, Thornon upward where it shines and then he says "Yamete jikan!" which is Japanese for "Stop time!" Time stops and colors get inverted except for Hint. He then goes really fast and phases into the opponents body and makes a lot of slashes and then comes back to where he was and says "Tsukuru jikan agaru mata," which is also Japanese for "Make time rise again!" and time resumes into normal colors and the opponent gets cut by the slashes, making 60% HP damage. Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters